Why Him?
by Nightmocha
Summary: Luke Snyder & Dr. Reid Oliver can hide their true feelings from one another, but not from themselves. This is what really happened March 2010.


**Why Him?**

**By NightMocha**

Luke didn't know how to respond to the doctor's blunt comment. It angered him that the Doctor could unjustifiably make him feel like a fool. "You know, I think you should leave now."

Reid just cynically cocked his head to the side. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"I don't think you have any right to talk about a relationship you know nothing about." Luke stated, almost sputtering with anger.

"I know that he wanted you to leave him alone," Reid replied anyway, "what I don't know is what took him so long to finally put himself first."

"You know what? This was _my_ decision, _I_ ended this relationship," Luke pushed the Doctor backwards, toward the door, "now get out of my house!"

"I've been pushed around enough for one day, Mr. Snyder," Reid warned, halting Luke's momentum, "I would advise you to take one _very_ big step back."

Luke hesitated, staring at the Doctor, his heart pounding with anger and something else he couldn't describe. Reid stared back, his gaze intense. And for a split second, the Doctor swallowed and his hard, cynical façade seemed to crack, revealing an emotion Luke couldn't translate. Or maybe he could, but didn't want to. Luke also swallowed and could feel himself breathing more heavily then warranted. He released the Doctor.

Reid did the same and turned to leave. He gave Luke one final re-hardened look before walking out the door.

Luke stood silent for a few seconds, trying to get a grip on his breathing_. What the hell just happened?_ He walked to the door and peered through the glass, watching as the Doctor stormed to his car.

Turning, Luke leaned against the door, frustrated and angry that the Doctor could so easily get under his skin and leave a scar. Why did he let this man get to him? Dr. Oliver's opinion meant shit to him, so why did he take it so personally?

He was startled at a sudden hard knock on the door and turned to see it was the Doctor again. His anger instantly re-brewing, Luke flung open the door. "I have nothing more to say to you, Dr. Oliver."

Without a word, the Doctor stepped forward, grabbed a handful of Luke's hair and crushed their mouths together. Stunned, Luke couldn't even move for a second, then before he knew what he was doing, he was returning the Doctor's hard kiss. His loathing for this man was suddenly replaced with a wild surge of desire that seemed to come out of nowhere. Or maybe it was always there. He didn't protest when the Doctor released his hair and pushed him up against the doorframe. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor, deepening their kiss; wanting the Doctor to do more than kiss him...

Luke jerked awake, hearing his alarm, and quickly slapped it, stopping the irritating beeps.

He lay back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, shocked at himself. It had all be a dream. The evening Dr. Oliver came to see him had only been a few weeks ago, but the uncomfortable visit _certainly_ hadn't ended like that! Why the hell would he even conceive such a thing?

Unconsciously, Luke touched his fingers to his mouth. The dream had felt so real, he could still remember the feel of the Doctor's lips.

Sighing, Luke closed his eyes. _God, what is wrong with me? _The last thing he needed was to be thinking about someone else. Especially Dr. Oliver!

His and Noah's breakup was still painfully fresh. Noah was supposed to be the love of his life. They were supposed to be together forever. But forever wasn't as long as he thought it would be. Ending their relationship had hurt worse than he could have ever imagined. It still hurt, but everyday it seemed to hurt a little less. At least now, he could think about Noah without getting a knot in his throat. He'd done everything for Noah, would give Noah _anything_ and this is how Noah thanked him? It was even a little humiliating to think that he had so blindly devoted himself to Noah, that it came across to others as needy and co-dependent.

Over the past few weeks, he had time to think about all the things, he'd done in order to keep Noah in his life. He allowed Noah to marry Ameera; he took the blunt of Noah's anger and accepted the blame when Noah's father was supposed to have died. When Noah told the dean about the election, he ended up being the one to apologize and beg Noah for another chance. And then there was the accident. Again, he accepted full responsibly and resorted to blackmail in order to bring Dr. Oliver to Oakdale so Noah would have a chance to see again. But none of that seemed to matter.

Luke sighed. He knew Noah loved him, but Noah seemed to love him on conditional terms, where he loved Noah with no conditions. _I can't do it again_. _If I ever get involved with anyone again, it's not going to be all about them; it's going to be about us or nothing_.

But Luke couldn't think about being involved with someone right now. He didn't want to. So of _all_ people, why the hell was he thinking about Dr. Oliver so much? He certainly wasn't in love with the guy. He couldn't imagine how anyone could be. The doctor may be a brilliant neuro surgeon, but he was a self-centered, condescending jerk! Yet, at the same time, the Doctor would do anything in his power to save someone's life.

"It's not going to happen." Luke firmly told himself out loud. Right now all he needed was to concentrate on a project. Climbing out of bed, he went into the bathroom to take a shower. A cold shower. _Of all people, why him?_

~*~

Reid took his coffee into the empty break room, sat at a table and sighed. Finally some peace and quiet. If he had to listen to anymore of Dr. Hughes's sentimental dribble, he would end up choking the old man.

He leaned his head on his hand and closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on. This miserable day couldn't get over fast enough. First he'd found out there weren't enough funds to cover everything that needed to be done to the wing, then later he had to humiliate himself by groveling to "Richy Rich". What the _hell_ was he thinking? When Katie had told him about Luke's foundation, he was surprised to say the least. The rich kid _actually_ gave to others? Apparently the rich kid was selective in his so-called generosity.

The door opened and Reid raised his head, both surprised and annoyed. "What are you doing here, Mr. Snyder? This room is for hospital staff only."

Luke stepped inside and closed the door. "Bob said I could find you here and talk to you."

"There is nothing I care to talk to you about." The Doctor stood, ready to leave the room. "Now if you'll excuse me. I actually have a job to do. I know it's probably hard for you to comprehend, but most of us have to work for our money."

Luke stepped in front of him, blocking the door. "I want to help you."

"Help me, what?"

"Build your wing."

Reid frowned. Where was this coming from? "Why?"

"Because I took some time to think it over and I realized how many people could benefit from this."

"Like your boyfriend." Reid dryly replied.

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Luke corrected. "And yes, Noah is one of the people who will benefit. But this isn't about him."

"You sure about that?"

Luke's eyebrows came together. "If it were about him, which it isn't, does it matter?"

"No." Reid quickly replied. "It doesn't matter. All I care about is building the wing the way it's supposed to be built. I appreciate what you're doing. I mean that."

"You're welcome." Luke simply replied. "I want to help people, just like you do. That's why I'm doing this. And when we were at Java, I wasn't trying to be nosey or question your practice, so I apologize if that's how it came across. I know you're an amazing doctor. And I know you'll do everything in your power to save lives."

"I will." Reid agreed. "That's what I tried to tell Bob Hughes earlier."

"He didn't believe you?"

"He believed me, but…" Reid made a disgusted face, "he started in on this sermon about the importance of having friends and family."

Luke chuckled. "And you don't think that's important?"

"I don't have time to waste on that." Reid said. "This wing is what's important."

"Yeah, but, I also think Bob has a point."

"You do."

Luke nodded. "I also agree with what you said earlier. That there's no reason we can't get along."

"Yeah, that," Reid cleared his throat, "I only said that—"

"I know," Luke smiled, "I know what you were doing, but it's still true."

Once again, Reid frowned. "So what are you saying? That we should try to be… _friends_?"

Luke shrugged. "I'm willing to give it a shot if you are."

"Look, Mr. Snyder—"

"Luke. You can call me Luke."

Reid didn't respond, not really sure what to say. This all seemed to be coming out of the blue.

Luke lowered his head and unconsciously scratched below his ear. A little habit the doctor noticed Luke had.

"Look, the other day at my house…" Luke started.

Reid sighed, exasperated. "How many times do I have to explain Mr. Judd to you?"

"I'm not talking about Mr. Judd."

"Then what _are_ you talking about?"

Luke regarded him for a moment. "I think you know what I'm talking about." He quietly replied.

"I don't." Reid shifted his feet. He wasn't going to go there. "Nothing else happened."

Luke stepped forward, his face only a few inches from Reid's. "Do you really believe that? Or do you just not want to admit it?"

Before Reid could answer, Luke took the Doctor's face in his hands and brushed his lips over Reid's. Reid knew he should push Luke away. The last thing he wanted was to give into this unreasonable attraction, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny it was there. It had always been there. Luke hesitated as though unsure, and Reid finally pressed his lips against Luke's. He kissed Luke, marveling at how soft his lips were. Just like he'd always imagined. He pulled Luke closer, feeling the heat of Luke's lean body against his own. Everything had been so cold for so long, he suddenly wanted Luke's heat to burn and consume him. He intensified the kiss, feeling himself on the brink of loosing control as the younger man reciprocated to him…

"Dr. Oliver?" A nurse poked her head inside the door.

Reid opened his eyes and raised his head from his hand. He blinked, confused for a second, until he realized he had dozed off. It had all been a dream.

"Sorry to disturb you, Dr. Oliver," The nurse said, "but I have a chart I need you to go over."

"I'll be right there." Reid gruffly replied. The nurse closed the door and Reid sighed, once more irritated with himself. He downed the rest of his coffee and slammed the cup onto the table. Steeling himself, he stood and headed out the door.

Moments later, he walked down the corridor, examining the chart. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Luke was approaching him. _Great, just what I need._

Luke strolled over, his thumbs hooked in the pockets of his jeans. "Well, it's happening."

"What's happening?" Reid asked, disinterested.

"I spoke to the executive director of my foundation, we're going to donate the money to the Snyder pavilion"

"How much?" Reid asked, suddenly interested.

Luke just smiled. "You're welcome. And as for how much, how much do you need?"

"Bob Hughes has the budget."

Luke shrugged a shoulder. "Well have him send it over. Whatever your short fall is we'll make it up."

Reid was surprised at the unexpected gesture. "Thank you that's, that's really great of you."

"_Wow!_" Luke feigned disbelief. "You almost sound like you mean that." He jokingly, gave the Doctor a pat on the arm.

"I do I…" Reid shrugged. "I don't know how to repay you." Was he still asleep?

"Well you can't." Luke simply replied. "And also, there's gonna be a few conditions."

Reid frowned. No, he was definitely awake. "_Okay_."

"First, Noah can't find out that I'm the one donating the money." Luke said seriously. "I don't want him thinking that I'm trying to buy my way back into his life."

"Are you?" Reid bluntly asked.

Luke hesitated for a second, but continued without answering. "And second, I want a seat on the board. I want to be a part of the decision making process."

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea." Reid dryly replied.

Luke smiled again. "These are conditions, Dr. Oliver. They're not requests."

Reid raised his eyebrows. "You and me working together? You don't see how that could be a problem?"

Luke cocked his head to the side, still smiling only a little more smug. "Well, I guess you're gonna have to work _really_ hard to make sure that it isn't." He held out his hand for the doctor to shake.

Reid glanced at Luke's hand then finally shook it. He had no idea how this was going to work out, but didn't have much of a choice. And as irritating as it was that Luke's money could give him so much power, the Doctor couldn't overlook Luke's generosity. Maybe he wasn't a spoiled brat that needed to choke on his big fat silver spoon, after all.

He thought about the things Bob Hughes had said him. Mainly, about how someday someone might come along and change his mind. Reid quickly pushed the thought out of his head. He didn't have time to think about anyone. Or maybe he didn't want to. Especially since the person he seemed to think about the most was standing right in front of him. _Of all people, why him?_

End


End file.
